villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hinako Akuta
Hinako Akuta, with her true identity as Consort Yu, is a major antagonist in Fate/Grand Order: Cosmos in the Lostbelt and the main antagonist of its third chapter, SIN: Land of Unified Knowledge, serving as the third member of the Crypters to be confronted. She was voiced by Mariya Ise, who also voiced Midari Ikishima from Kakegurui. Biography Past Hinako Akuta was born as the Pan-Human History version of Yu Miaoyi, also known as Consort Yu and Beauty Yu. After the failure of Xiang Yu, her husband, Consort Yu committed suicide. However, she was later transformed into a True Ancestor vampire and became an immortal. During her eternal life, Consort Yu tried to meet her beloved Xiang Yu once more after witnessing so much deaths and tragedy, including the tragic suicide of Gao Changgong, the Prince of Lanling. Sometime later, Consort Yu started to disguise herself as a human and began to find a way to bring back her beloved Xiang Yu. She was later chosen to become a Master in Chaledea, hoping to summon a Rider-Class Servant in order to meet Xiang Yu once more. During her days in Chaledea, Hinako worked as a technican and showed to be a friendly and bookish botanist. Due to her True Ancestor identity, Hinako refused to let Dr. Roman to do a body examination on her. Lev's Betrayel ? Becoming Crypter ? War Against Qin Shi Huang ? ''Cosmos in the Lostbelt'' ''Anastasia: The Permafrost Empire'' Hinako made two minor appearance in the first two chapters. In the first chapter, Hinako attended the meetings between the Crypters and believed her Lostbelt was not suitable for expansion, hinting Shi Huang Di's interference. After staing her wish to leave the Lostbelt conflict, Hinako cut off the transmission in order to meet the Emperor in time. ''Götterdämmerung: Eternal Flame Century'' In the second chapter, Kirschtaria Wodime mentioned that Hinako received the news of the Russian Lostbelt's loss rather late because of the Emperor's interference. In her message, Hinako lamented about the destruction of Russian Lostbelt and could not even keep her poker face while facing Kadoc Zemlupus' defeat. ''SIN: Land of Unified Knowledge'' Prologue After the destruction of Norse Lostbelt, Kirschtaria summoned the remaining Crypters for another meeting, including a defeated Kadoc, who remained in Kirschtaria's Lostbelt. During the meeting, Koyanskaya arrived and started her pretentious weep for the demise of Ophelia Phamrsolone. Disgusted, Hinako called out Koyanskaya as the latter's mourning was fake, claiming she was even more disgusting than the problems caused by Chaledea. Blaming Koyaskaya as the reason for Kadoc and Ophelia's downfall, Hinako also stated that she was relieved that Ophelia died so that Koyanskaya wouldn't got her Mystic Eye as a collection. Irritated, Koyanskaya talked back at Hinako and satried her uncaring attitude towards Ophelia, causing Hinako to get enraged and lashed out at the fox-human, revealing sharpened fang inside her mouth. Before a fight could ensued, Scandinavia Peperoncino stopped them from quarreling, before bluntly stating his sadness over Ophelia's passing. After both sides were settled down, Peperoncino then proposed a funeral attempt for Ophelia. However, Hinako rejected an idea of funeral, saying she already prepared a bunch of flowers to mourn Ophelia. Then, Hinako left for the Chinese Lostbelt, but not before she stated to Kirschtaria that she never wanted Koyaskaya to enter her Lostbelt ever again. Rivalry with Koyanskaya ? Final Moments After losing Xiang Yu, Consort Yu broke down in rage and fused herself with the Fantasy Tree Mayall in an attempt to spite, causing it to reach its matured stated. The Chaledea Crew went the top of the Fantasy Tree and started to attack it, with the assistance of Qin Shi Huang by their side. With the Emperor's compliance, the Chaldea Crew successfully cutting down the Fantasy Tree and released Consort Yu's essence from inside. As she laid dying and in disillusion, Consort Yu was eventually convinced by the Emperor, who suggested her to become a Heroic Spirit as an act to redeem herself. Eventually, Consort Yu complied and believed she would eventually get summoned together with Xiang Yu. After that, she vanished as her Lostbelt started to crumble into nothingness. Post-Summoning Along with Qin Shi Huang and Red Hare, Consort Yu becomes an obtainable 4-Star Assassin-Class Servant after the SIN chapter's second summoning capaign. After being summoned, she still showed hard feelings towards Ritsuka (also the Players) for defeating her in the Chinese Lostbelt, but is willing to submit herself to become their Servant in spite of her grudge. It is notable that Consort Yu is the first Servant who insulted the Protagonist upon being summoned due to their grudge against them. Her first phase still shows some trace of Hinako, before gradually transforming into her True Ancestor form. Gallery HinakoBreakdown.PNG|Hinako broke down crying BeautyYuFGO.png HinakoVampire.PNG d833c895d143ad4b9d17e62789025aafa40f061f.PNG Akuta Hinako.png Mayall.png|Fantasy Tree Mayall after merged with Hinako/Consort Yu Trivia *Hinako is so far the only Crypter who became a Heroic Spirit, and thus the only Crypter who both had a Master-type Boss Fight (while orchastrating Gao Changgong and Xiangyu's attack) and a direct Boss Fight. *Hinako is the second Crypter who died by the end of her chapter, after Ophelia Phamrsolone, the only other female member of the Crypters. However, while Ophelia stayed dead, Hinako becomes a Heroic Spirit by the end of her story. Even so, both of them redeemed themselves in their final moments. *She is the first Crypter who has two (or at least more than one) Servants. If one includes her former Servant, who is the original Xiang Yu in his Rider-Class version, Hinako has summoned three Heroic Spirits as her Servants in all. *She is also the first Crypter who is expected to become a summonable Servant. *She is the only Crypter who fused with the Fantasy Tree of her Lostbelt. *She is the only Crypter who has her name written in Kanji, and the only Crypter originated in Eas Asia. *There're forshadowings in the game that hinted Hinako's true idenity: **Her name in Chinese & Japanese is 芥雏子. This can be rearranged into a Chinese nickname for the poppy (雏芥子) which in China is more commonly referred to as 虞美人 or "Yu the Beauty", hinting Hinako's true identity as Consort Yu. **In spite of being a Crypter, Hinako was the trademark character for the Lostbelt No.3, meaning she was the titular Crimson Beauty in the subtitle. The trademark characters of the first two Lostbels are Anastasia and Napoleon, respectively, both being historical figure before becoming summonable Servants in-game. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Female Category:Vampires Category:Damned Souls Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fictionalized Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:In Love Category:Protective Category:Insecure Category:Fate Series Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Undead Category:Humanoid Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Titular Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Spouses Category:Rivals Category:Immortals Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil